


The Year

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison not quite dead, F/M, Helpful Derek, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Suicidal Thoughts, the pack leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me a year and if I can’t help you then you can end it,” Allison said. It was a bad idea, but she was hoping to change his mind. She wanted him to live.<br/>He stared at her for a long time before he nodded.<br/>“Ok, you got a year,” he sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was sitting next to Stiles and he didn’t even know. Allison was trapped in some sort of limbo with death. She had tried everything to get his attention. She had tried screaming and trying to break things but her hands just passed through them. He still didn’t respond.

After a few days she tried leaving to find Scott, but she couldn’t go far without being pulled back toward Stiles. Something was keeping her with him, but she just wasn’t sure yet what it was.

Allison tried digging around his room but again her hands went straight through whatever she touched. So all she could do was look at things.

The first night was the worst. Allison couldn’t remember a time she cried and screamed so much, not even when her mom died. That night she watched Stiles toss and turn, screaming out for someone to help him. To get him out.

She watched as he struggled in his nightmare. She was angry for not being able to help him.

She watched as Stiles paced his room. He stopped mid step and turned toward his closet. He pulled a chain from around his neck, which had a single key on it. He used it to open a medium size box that had carvings on it.

Stiles pulled out a jar of mountain ash and set it aside. He closed the box then put it back in the farthest corner of his closet. He picked the jar up and slowly stood. He walked over to his closed window and lined it with the ash. He flicked the window lock, so no unwanted guest could get in.

He walked out the door to his father’s room and did the same to his windows. He went from room to room lining the windows with the black powder, while Allison silently followed him.  After every window and the front and back doors were covered, he went back to his room.

He sat on the floor and leaned back against his bed. Allison stood in the doorway staring at him, waiting to see what he would do.

He looked up at her and met her eyes, giving her a small smile. Allison’s eyes widened afraid she was imagining it.

“Allison,” he said and patted the spot next to him. She gasped and took a step closer, before standing still and waiting to see what he would do.

“You’ve been here since that night. I’ve heard you but I wasn’t sure if you were real… or just another illusion. But I’m sure now… after a little research. You will be forever tied to me.” Stiles frowned and ran his hand over his face, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Research?” Allison asked. They had gone to the living room when he couldn’t sleep. He had flicked the TV on to the Avengers and had gone on his computer.

She hadn’t been able to see what he was doing, and hadn’t really cared. She had been too busy watching the movie, never having had the real time to just sit down and watch before.

“I learned I wouldn’t really see you until I acknowledged that you were real. And about the ties, it said when someone is possessed and someone close to them dies, at their hands… they would be forever by your side. As a ghost, to remind you of what you did.” Stiles looked at his hands in his lap, twisting them.

“But you didn’t kill me.” Allison’s reaction was to lay her hand on his but she stopped, her hand hovering over his, not wanting to pass through.

“No, but I was controlling the demon ninjas that did kill you,” Stiles said flatly. “So now you will be my ghostly companion till I die… then we will both be at peace,” he whispered.

“Don’t you dare think of ending your life so I’ll be at rest.” She grabbed his hands a little hard. She looked at their hands.

“I didn’t pass though you,” she laughed, making the sour mood vanish.  Stiles laughed with her.

“I also read that once I acknowledge you, I can feel your touch.” He smiled at her awed expression. “But about the ending life thing… I’m just a shell of a person, Allison. I’m no longer me, just… empty.” He frowned.

Allison laid her head on his shoulder and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

“I’m going to do it tonight… that’s why I put the mountain ash on all windows and doors,” he whispered.

Allison quickly sat up and stared into his face. He looked older than his seventeen years. It was his eyes. Eyes that has seen too much horror in his young life.

“Give me a year and if I can’t help you then you can end it,” Allison said. It was a bad idea, but she was hoping to change his mind. She wanted him to live.

He stared at her for a long time before he nodded.

“Ok, you got a year,” he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles frowned at the alarm clock and groaned once the blurry numbers came into focus, 2:21 am. He should roll over and go back to sleep, but the thought of another nightmare kept him awake.

He looked around the room for Allison, needing to know he hadn’t dreamt her up. She was sitting at his desk catching up on shows she missed the past few years.

She looked up at him and gave a little wave. She turned back toward the computer. He gave her back a small smile, glad that he hasn’t lost his mind, again.

Stiles sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sleepily swung his legs over the side of the bed, and slowly got to his feet. He shuffled out of his room to the kitchen. He sighed when he looked out the window and didn’t see his dad’s car.

He must be working overtime, stiles thought.

His dad seemed to be doing a lot of that now days, the dark thought quickly over took his mind.

 _He’s only working so much because you killed all his officers. You almost killed him too,_ his mind kept repeating.

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, hoping to make the voice stop. The voice that had so much control of him for too long.

When he opened his eyes the room spun and black dots swam around the room. It felt hard to breath, like someone was squeezing his lungs.

Stiles felt hands on his face and a soothing voice to go with it. Breathe, the voice kept saying but he couldn’t do as it wanted.

It was becoming harder to breath. He was gasping for air, like a fish out of water. He couldn’t focus on anything. He was slipping into the darkness and he was ready for it to take him.

He welcomed the darkness like an old friend.

********************

When he came to, it was light outside and he was in his bed. He couldn’t remember how he got to bed.

“It was Derek.” Allison was standing by his closet, on the other side of the room. She looked worried. “I couldn’t help you. I tried but my hand just past though your body.” Tears gathered in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to tell her it was ok, when she put a finger to her lips and pointed to the floor.

He frowned at the man on his floor. Derek Hale was asleep on his floor.

Stiles heart sped up. He quickly got out of bed and stumble over toward Allison. Which scared Derek awake. He sat up fast and looked around for the danger, with his glowing blue eyes.

When he didn’t find any threat he looked to Stiles, his face blank of emotions. Stiles stared back daring him to talk first.

Usually Stiles would be the one talking none stop but since the Nogitsune he doesn’t talk hardly. He still has a hard time deciding what’s real and what’s not.

“Why isn’t he talking?” Allison whispered, she laid her hand on his arm. She frowned when her hand didn’t pass though him. What the hell is happing, she thought.

Stiles didn’t answer her, afraid that Derek would think he was crazy. He already had too many people treating him like he would break at any moment, he didn’t need them to think he broke and started talking to dead people.

Well, when he thought about it, maybe he did lose his mind. He was currently talking to a dead person, who nobody but him could see.

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts as Derek stood up and crossed the room toward his window. Before he climbed out, he looked back and gave Stiles a smile. A real one.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” He said before he climbed out the window and vanished into the night. Allison went to the window and looked around to make sure he left.

“You know before it was funny watching you two together. With your endless talking and his grumpiness. Now, it’s weird. You just stare and he still grumpy.” She frowned.

“I don’t really have a reason to talk anymore.” Stiles mumbled and leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. “I don’t have a reason to do anything anymore. Just the promise I made you.” He whispered.

Stiles closed his eyes and hoped that if he ignored everything it would go away.

“Stiles?”

His eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. Scott was standing in the door way giving him a worried look. Stiles was able to pull a smile, he got to his feet and pulled his friend into a hug. Not just any hug but a Stilinski hug, the best hugs in the world.

Well at least to him anyways.

Stiles looked over Scott’s shoulder and felt guilt when he saw Allison. She had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip.

It was his fault that she wasn’t there with Scott. That she wasn’t alive.

Stiles stepped away from Scott and sat at his desk. He turned on his computer and kept his back to Scott. He didn’t want to see the sadness in his best friend’s eyes.

“I need your help.” Scott said after a few minutes of silence.

“With?” Stiles hesitantly asked.

“Training Malia, you helped me control the wolf in the beginning. I though you would be a good teacher for her.” Scott said. He still was standing in the doorway, like he was afraid to come all the way in. Like he was afraid of Stiles.

“Why not? I got nothing better to do.” Stiles said flatly. He wanted Scott to leave, so he didn’t feel so much guilt. Why couldn’t he just leave, Stiles thought.

Stiles heard Scott sigh and leave his room, shutting the door behind him. Once he heard the front door close, Stiles picked up the book next to his computer and with a scream threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor.

He put his head in his hands and tried to hold in his sobs. Allison slowly approached him and placed her hand on his shaking back.

She didn’t say a word. She was just there for him and that’s all he needed. Stiles didn’t need false promises about how everything was going to be ok, because everything wasn’t ok.

He was falling apart and he could care less.


	3. Chapter 3

“I did more digging into why you’re here.” Stiles said as he flopped down on the couch next to Allison.

“What did you find?” she smiled when she saw his eyes light up like they use to when he talked about the things he found.

“Well it said the same thing as the other websites but… I found something the others didn’t say. It’s about the whole touching thing.” He was bouncing his leg, trying his hardest to stay still. “It said emotional distress from the both of us can cause you to pass right through me.”

“So in other words, one of us has to be the calm in a shit storm?” Allison frowned at the idea. She tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear and lightly touched his arm.

Stiles gave her a toothy grin when she didn’t past thought him.

“Yap.” He popped the p. “We both know you’re the calm in this shit storm, I’m the opposite of calm.”

It was quiet after that. They just sat there in silence, enjoying the time away from craziness that was their life.

They were startled out of the silence by the front door crashing open. Scott stumbled over toward Stiles holding his stomach, blood running down his arm.

“Hunters.” Scott panted before he feel to his knees at Stiles feet. Stiles jumped up and ran to his room and grabbed his first aid kit just for werewolves. When he got back down stairs Scott was laying on his back on the floor still holding his stomach.

Stiles gently pulled Scott’s hand away and gasped at the wound. He couldn’t see much from his shirt and blood covering it.

“Not healing. Wolfsbane.” Scott groaned out in pain.

Stiles pulled out some wolfsbane and set it aside and tore Scott’s shirt, to get to the wound. He put the wolfsbane in the wound and reached into the bag for a lighter.

He gave the lighter a few flicks and set the wolfsbane on fire. Scott growled and flashed his red eyes at Stiles.

Stiles just sighed and leaned back away from Scott and started putting his things away. Once everything was in the bag he stood up and headed up stair. Not checking to see if Scoot was going to need anything else.

He took a deep breath and another trying to keep calm. I stated at the sink as he watch the blood run down his hands and into the drain.

“You ok?” Allison asked from the door way.

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Yes?” Scott asked. He was standing next to Allison but he didn’t even know.

“Nothing.” Stiles mumbled and continued washing the blood off.

After everything was cleaned up and put away Stiles and Scott sat on the couch and looked at each other.

“Hunters?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah three of them. They said next time the rest will come.” Scott frowned.

“I think we need to call a pack meeting.” Stiles said. After Scott made a few calls he stood up and headed to the door.

Stiles got up to follow him. Scott stopped and held his hand out.

“I think you should stay.” Scott said gently.

“Like hell I am.” Stiles grumbled.

“It’ll be safer. Please just stay.” Scott begged.

“Fine but I won’t like it.” Stiles mumbled.

Stiles marched up to his room as Scott left.

“Stiles?” Allison said from the doorway.

“Why do they treat me like I’m glass?” Stiles asked.

“They just want to keep you safe.” She lays her hand on his shoulder and gives it a little squeeze.

“Yeah well I don’t like it.” he mumbled.

***

The pack were pulling away he could feel it. They never invite him over for pack night or ask him for help anymore. They even been advoiding him at school. Stiles was getting tired of it so he went to Derek’s loft after school one day.

He didn’t bother knocking as he walked in and looked for Derek. He wasn’t far, he was just sitting outside.

“Why is everyone advoiding me?” Stiles demanded.

“It’s best this way. I think you should leave.” Derek sighed.

“That’s not good enough.”

“Well it’s going to have to be because I don’t have a real answer.” He growled. “Now I think you should leave and not come back.”

“No!” Stiles yelled at him. Why was he doing this?

Derek remained silent and ignored him.

Instead of staying and yelling some more Stiles left and headed to Scotts house. He banged on the door and waited for someone to answer.

“Stiles?” Scott asked.

“Is it true?” Stiles demanded.

“What true?” he looked like a confused puppy right now.

“Your advoiding me, everyone is.” He stated.

“I think you should go home and not talk to any of us.” Scott said sadly.

Stiles didn’t say anything he just turned and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of trouble of finishing this chapter but i was able to get through it. i totally blame all this on writers block xD


	4. Chapter 4

Allison thought it was weird to walk through the crowded halls of the high school. She just walked though people and they never felt it. She tried to stay behind Stiles so she didn’t have to go through people.

When he was in class she would sit in the back of the room and just listen to what was happening. The classes he had with Scott where the hardest for her. She just looked at him and wished she could erase the sadness off his face.

When she saw Lydia she almost cried. She looked so lost. The light gone from her eyes, just like Scott.

Once home in the safety of Stiles room he looked at her and gave him a small smile.

“This is going to suck isn’t it?” he asked. He crossed the room and fell face down onto his bed, groaning.

“Probably.” she said sitting next to him.

“Why can’t you just let me get this over with?” he mumbled into his pillow but she heard him fine.

“Because I don’t want you dead.” She ran her hand over his back. That’s when his window slide open and Peter crawled through.

“Do you often talk to your self Stiles?” Peter chuckled.  
“Fuck off creeper wolf.” Stiles rolled over and glared at Peter.

“Why how rude and here I thought you had some fight in you.” Peter tsked.

“What do you want Peter?”

“Did you know the pack has left?” Peter looked sad which was just weird. 

“What are you talking about?” Stiles stood up and crossed to the room to him.

“I mean my nephew and his little cubs packed up in the middle of the night and ran.” Peter sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “We must not mean much if they left us.”

“They would have said something!” Stiles yelled. Why would they leave like this?

Stiles pulled out his phone and started call everyone in the pack. All the calls went straight to voicemail.

“Fuck!” Stiles threw his phone at the bed, where it bounced off and landed in the floor.

“Why would they leave?” Allison questioned from the door way.

“I don’t know.” Stiles mumbled. Peter gave him an odd look but kept quiet.

***

The pack was gone. Not dead but gone.

They packed up in the middle of the night and just left, all without telling anyone.

There was a gentle knock at the door, “Come in.”

“Stiles?” It was Danny. He looked like someone kicked his puppy.

“They didn’t tell you either.” Stiles stated. He got up and went to him just stopping inches away from him.

“Why did they leave like that?” Danny whispered.

“I don’t know.” Stiles whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. writers block has hit me again


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a month since the pack left. The pain Stiles felt has now turned to rage at them. Stiles was so angry that they left us like this, they left us defenseless against the shit storm that hit Beacon Hills.

It just so happen a pack of wolves came through wanting the area. Wanting to claim the now deserted area.

Mr. Argent basically gave me a crash course in fighting and weapons before we went up against the restless wolves.

In the end Stiles ended up using his favorite baseball bat but this time he knew the weak points he needed to aim at. He coated the bat in mountain ash and mistletoe. He even carved a few ruins to make it stronger.

With the help from Danny, Peter, and Mr. Argent we were able to defeat the pack that came to town.

***

“Peter is being a creeper wolf again.” Stiles mumbled into his pillow.

“Isn’t he always?” Allison said.

“Yeah but its weird now. More than before.” Stiles sat up and looked around his room. “It’s like he’s hitting on me but for reals this time.”

“Do you like him?” she asked.

“Yes. No. maybe I don’t really know.” Stiles rambled.

“Well figure that out first before you go near him again.”

Now that was easier said than done. His feelings for Peter were confusing. He used to be evil, still is. But he couldn’t denied that he had feeling for the older wolf. He really need to talk to the older wolf and soon.

***

He was awkwardly standing in Peter’s living room and was silent. Ok so this is not how he wanted things to go but hey at least he’s there. Right?

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this quite before.” Peter stated.

“I don’t really know how to say this.” Stiles admitted.

“You want me to say it?” Peter asked. “Cause I know what you want to say.”

“You do?” Stiles shuffled from foot to foot.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I would love to go out with you sometime.” Peter said with a smile on his face.

“Really?”

“You may be quite younger but I’m not stupid. I wanted to make you mine that night I bit Scott but I wanted you to want the bite first. I wanted you to tell me to bite you, to make you mine.” With each word Peter took a step closer till he was right in front of stiles. He gently cup stiles cheek and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Peter pulled back way too soon for Stiles liking. Stiles tried to follow him. Peter chucked and leaned back in for another kiss. This time a little more needy.

Stiles went home feeling like he could take on the world. He had a date with Peter Hale.

“So?” Allison asked as soon as he walked in the door.

“I have a date Friday night.” Stiles smiled.

“Way to go Stiles so you asked him?” she asked.

“No.” Stiles sat down on his bed and told Allison what happened.

“Wow.” She said with wide eyes.

“Wow in deed.” He laughed.

Stiles was excited for his date with Peter, he couldn’t wait for Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being so short im getting really bad writers block with this story so i wont be posting as often.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night came sooner than he was prepared for. He was a nervous wreck by the time Peter picked him up.

“Hey.” Peter smiled as Stiles opened the door.

“Hey. So what’s the plan?” stiles asked.

“Movie then dinner.” Peter smiled. He grabbed stiles hand a lead him toward the car. He even opened his door for him.

The movie was some action film that Stile has been dying to see. Peter held his hand through the whole movie and when it ended he still held his hand. They walked over a block to a local dinner and the whole way there Stiles talked no stop about the movie.

“Why do you think they left?” stiles asked out of the blue. They were sitting toward the back in a booth so they had a little privacy.

“Because of Derek. It has to do with him.” Peter shrugged. “It always has to do with Derek.”

“But why leave without telling anyone. Why leave us behind?” Stiles asked. “There’s too many unsolved answers.”

“There is but unfortunately I really don’t wish to find out about them. I’m actually glad he left it brought you to me.” Peter smiled.

Stiles blushed and looked anywhere but at Peter. He was glad for the same reason but Stiles was still wondering where the pack went or why, and it was really starting to bug him.

***

Stiles was sitting on his bed stare at his board, on it was written where did they go? And why?

He stood up and started to pace the length of his room, muttering to his self.

“Stiles? I hate to interrupt but the mail just came and there’s something for you.” Allison said. She followed him toward the door and watched him looked through the mail. On top was a postcard from New York with his name on it.

“It’s a clue.” Stiles smiled. “It’s from Derek.”

“How do you know?” she asked.

“It has his name on it.” Stiles pointed it out. Stiles ran up the stair to his board, he taped it to the board. He looked closer and noticed there was an address at the very bottom in tiny neat print.

204 s apple rd. apt. 4

***

Stiles and Allison rode over to the building and knocked on the door. A little old lady answered.

“You must be Stiles.” She smiled.

“Yes mama.” He smiled.

“Well come in I have something for you.” She smiled and led them into her living room. Stiles sat down on the couch and waited for the little old lady to return.

She came back with a book. “Here you go dear.”

“Thank you mama.” Stiles said.

As soon as he left he went straight to Peters.

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Peter smiled. Stiles grinned and slapped the book into Peter’s hands.

“I got a postcard from Derek and it had an address. I check it out and the lady gave me this book.” Stiles said.

“Why didn’t you call?” Peter asked.

“Didn’t really think about it.” Stiles shrugged.

“This book about vampires.” Peter said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I've been hit, once again, with writers block. The bogie man to my writing world.


	7. Chapter 7

“Stiles?” Allison said. She was worried about him. He had been staring at that board for several hours muttering to his self.

“I sort of wish the year was over.” Stiles sighed.

“Why? Things are going good for you.” She sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Things may be going good but it doesn’t feel like it inside.” He explained.

“Like?”

“It’s hard to explain but I just don’t feel better. I’m trying, I am really, but I just don’t feel like I’ve made progress.” He shrugged her hand off.

“Maybe you should talk to someone.” She said.

“I am, you.” He gave her a small smile.

“I meant professional help.” She frowned.

“You mean a therapist.” Stiles got up and put as much distance his room would allow.

“Yeah.” She tried not to be hurt by his actions.

“No way in hell that’s going to work. You know any therapist who are in the know about the supernatural?” he asked.

“No but there has to be someone. Just ask Deaton.” She stood up.

“No.” just then his window slid up and in climbed Peter who had a worried look on his face.

“Do you usally talk to yourself Stiles?” he asked.

Stiles panic and looked to Allison.

“Hey don’t look at me.” she held her hand up.

“What are you looking at?” Peter asked. Man wasn’t he full of question tonight.

“Nothing.” Stiles looked anywhere but at Peter.

“Stiles…” Peter said.

“Look its nothing ok. Just drop it.” stiles huffed out. “Is there a reason you’re here.” He knew he sounded rude but really he could care less.

“I got a postcard as well, just like yours, so I tracked it down and found another book. This time it was about the Argents.” Peter handed him the book. Stiles flipped through the book and looked up was he saw who the book use to belong to.

“Gerard Argent.” Allison flinched at the words.

“Why would Derek have my grandfather’s book?” Allison asked. Stiles didn’t answer her just looked to his board.

“So far we know them leaving had to do with vampires and a crazy hunter.” Stiles said. He gave the book back to Peter and looked at his board, trying to fix the puzzle.

***

Stiles had read Gerard’s book, it was a journal describing all his latest hunts. Stiles focused on the chapter of vampires he wrote about.

Gerard had taken a nest of vampires down with a group of his hunter friends. But how did Derek get tangled up in this mess?

He didn’t know but he was going to find out and bring his friends home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, it must be Christmas. Sorry for it being short just ran out of steam to make it a full chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter and stiles was curled up on Peter’s couch watching a movie. Pete’s hand was making lazy circles on stiles exposed stomach.

Peter phone goes off starling Stiles.

 “Another address?” Stiles frowned.

Peter hummed and gently pushed stiles off him. He stood up and helped Stiles to his feet.

“Let’s go check it out.” Peter smiled.

The little cottage house looked out of place next to the taller buildings around it.

Peter led the way to the house and knocked. He was shocked when Derek opened the door. Derek quickly pulled them in and led them to the living room.

“What is he doing here? I didn’t think you were stupid enough to bring him here.” Derek growled.

“He has a right to be here just like I do.” Peter flashed his blue eyes.

“I don’t have time for this.” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. “I called _Peter_ here because I needed to tell you what’s going on.”

“Well what’s going on?” Stiles asked. Derek glared at him.

“Gerard is back and he joined up with a nest of vamps to take us down. That’s why we left.” Derek answered.  “We need to protect our self’s.”

“And you left us behind why exactly?” Stiles was pissed. Wait till he tells Allison.

“Because you’re not strong enough.” Derek said.

“So you left behind the people who weren’t strong enough. You selfish bastard.” Stiles was beyond pissed now.

“You would have just slowed us down.” Derek looked away.

“And me dear nephew? Would I have slowed you down?” Peter asked.

“A lot of packs wouldn’t have wanted you around, after everything you did. I was just thinking of the safety of my pack.” Derek grumbled.

Stiles was tired of hearing about this he was done but he needed to know what trouble Derek brought with him.

“Did they follow you here?” Stiles asked.

“I’m not sure but I’m leaving again soon.” Derek picked up a backpack and walked toward the door.

Stiles sat in Peter’s car as Peter and Derek talked. He was wishing he had super hearing in that moment. It was a silent ride back to Peter’s place.

“He only sees me as weak because I’m human.” Stiles stated after they were sitting down on the couch.

“You’re not weak. Anyone who would put their life on the line for someone else is never weak.” Peter grabbed Stiles hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Just in that moment Allison walked through the door and she looked panicked.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked stiles.

“What do you mean?” he couldn’t take his eyes off Allison.

“Your heart beating really fast. You’re worried.” Peter stated.

“Stiles I really need to talk to you.” She said.

“Peter I’m so going to sound like a crazy person but I swear I’m not.” Stiles said. He was beyond nervous right now.

“Allison a ghost and I’m the only one who can see her.” stiles blurted out.

“What?” Peter looked a mixture between shock and confused.

“It’s true. I’ve been seeing her for months. Two to be exact.” Stiles said.

“Your right that does sound a little farfetched.” Peter’s hand tighten around his.

“Please hear me out?” Stiles begged. He didn’t want to lose someone else he cared about.

“Ok I’ll listen.” Peter sat back and waited for stiles to explain his self.

“I can see Allison because I caused her death. She’s stuck with me for life now, well until I die.” Stiles said. “Then she’ll be at rest but not till then.”

Stiles slipped into the dark space in his mind, he was thinking of suicide again. He had more than one reason to do it, but the promise he made Allison is why he won’t. No matter how bad he wanted to.

“You aren’t thinking of doing anything stupid are you?” Peter asked carefully.

“No.” Peter whined at the lie.

“No fair you used your werewolf senses.” Stiles gave a small smile.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Peter said. He cupped stiles face gently and leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against his. “Don’t leave me.” Peter whispered against his lips.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Stiles whispered back.

That night Peter showed him several reasons why he didn’t want him gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided i would not write the sexy time scene because i suck at them.


	9. Chapter 9

The cat was out of the bag Peter knew everything but it still didn’t make him feel any better inside. Inside was a wreak.

Stiles was face down in bed. He was in too much pain to move. Not physical pain more mental pain.

He slowly rolled over to his side and looked around. Nothing seemed right. Everything was wrong, his body felt wrong, his mind felt wrong. Just wrong.

Stile sat up and looked at the door. Where was Allison?

He shuffled his way to the bathroom and locked the door. He calmly looked through the medicine cabinet until he found what he wanted. He carefully opened the bottle and took one of the pain pills. Maybe this will help for a little bit.

Maybe the pain will stop.

He made his way back to the room and laid down on the bed waiting for the pill to kick in.

***

“What did you take?” Allison demand as stiles just laid there and laugh.

“Nothing.” He laughed.

“Bullshit.” She glared.

“I hurt so I fixed it.” stiles grinned.

“Stiles…” she trailed off.

“What Allison want me to say I was hurting so bad I wanted to end it but I made that stupid promise to you. I was so close to breaking that promise. I can’t get better if I don’t want to.” Stiles glared.

“Have you thought of talking to someone?” she asked.

“A little.” Man he was honest when he was high.

“You’re going to see Deaton later.” She demanded.

***

He ended up seeing Deaton the next day. Stiles was sitting in the vet’s office just staring blankly at the wall behind Deaton’s head.

“What can I do for you Stiles?” Deaton asked.

“Is there a therapist with the supernatural knowledge?” he got straight to the point.

“I know of one right in town. I can give you her information if you want.” Deaton said.

“Yeah I would like that.”

***

He felt better after his first session with his new therapist, Bella.

He felt lighter, like everything can be fixed. That maybe he could be fixed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter just got stuck with writers block again so I powered through and tried to get something out.


	10. Chapter 10

“I don’t think I can do this.” Stiles said to Peter.

“Give me one good reason why you can’t.” Peter had him pinned to the bed. If he tried Peter would let him go and they could forget this even happened but this needed to happen.

“I’m not good.” Stiles sighed. He relaxed his body and refused to look peter in the eyes.

“Neither am I but that doesn’t stop me from going after what I want. And what I want is you.” Peter placed a kiss under his jaw.

“I’ve killed people peter.” Stiles turned his head more away from Peter.

“So have I.” Peter placed a gentle kiss on stiles neck.

“I’m not a good person.” Stiles added.

“Yes you are. You were possessed, you had no control over your body when they died.” Peter turned stiles head until he could look Stiles in the eye.

“But it was still me. I killed her.” his voice was ruff with unshed tears.

“You didn’t kill her. The oni killed her.” Peter swiped the tears away.

Stiles stayed silent. He still didn’t believe him.

***

“Have you heard of the alphabet game?” Bella asked.

“No.” Stiles shook his head.

“It’s a game to distract yourself from the bad thoughts. You list three things you love about the letter. Like A I love apples, apes, and air. Now you try.” She explained.

“I love bananas, bowling, and blueberries.” Stiles said.

“There you go now every time you start feeling bad just play the game. I’ve never made it through the whole game before.” She smiled. “Do you think this will help?”

“I don’t know but I’ll try It.” stiles gave a small smile.

***

What was left of the pack was seated around Mr. Argents living room.

"I think all of you need to learn self defense." Chris said.

"Who's going to teach us, a ghost?" Stiles asked. Now that he thought about it Allison would teach him if he asked.

"No I will." He said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent learning how to fight. Stiles was happy that he landed a few punches. But he was wondering if Danny let him just so he would feel better.

"Do you really think we're in danger?" Stiles asked as Peter drove them back to his place.

"Yes and no, but mostly yes." He said.

"You think we're going to be under attack soon?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Peter was quite tonight.

"Is something wrong?" Stiles questioned.

"No.... Yes." Peter sighed. "I don't like the fact that one day your going to have to fight. Your going have to protect your self. I don't like it."

"I've had to fight for my life plenty of times." Stiles stated.

"I know but I still don't like the idea of you getting hurt. Or worse." Peter reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll be fine." Stiles leaned over and kissed peters cheek.

"I hope so." Peter sighed.

"I know so." Stiles smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my new beta reader I now have a few idea were this story is going.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think its helping?" Allison asked.   
  
"Therapy? Yeah I really do. Bella is nice." Was all stiles had to say on the matter. He didn't like to talk about therapy.   
  
"That's good." Allison said.   
  
Peter choose that moment to climb through stiles window.   
  
"Talking with Allison?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah." Stiles sighed. He felt moody today. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed and since then he’s been snapping at people.   
  
Peter looked around the room and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.   
  
"So what the plan for today?" He asked.  
  
"Chris wants us to start training today. The sooner we train the sooner we can protect ourselves. His words not mine." Stiles sighed.   
  
"Do you want me to drive you?" Peter asked. Usually Peter drives them everywhere since the jeep always breaks down. Also stiles secretly thinks Peter afraid of his jeep.   
  
"One day you'll let me drive the jeep." Stiles grinned. He loved to tease Peter. It was his favorite way to past time.   
  
"In that death trap?" Peter chuckled.   
  
"One day Peter, one day." Stiles laughed.   
  
***  
What was left of the pack trained every day for the next month. Getting stronger. Getting faster. Chris trained them into little soldiers.   
  
"I can't feel my body." Stiles groaned as he laid on Peter’s bed facedown.   
  
"I know exactly what will make you feel better." Peter disappeared into the bathroom and soon stiles could hear running water.   
  
Peter carefully picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. He sat him down on the closed toilet and pulled stiles clothes off. He then helped stiles into the tub.   
  
Stiles sighed as the warm water settled around his sore muscles. He was really glad he had Peter right then. He was always taking care of him. It felt nice, like he was wanted.   
  
"Mm thank you." Stiles hummed and look over Peter with sleepy eyes.   
  
"Your welcome. You know I would do anything you want right? Even if you don't ask for it." Peter smiled and cupped stiles face. He leaned in for a kiss but froze right before his lips met stiles.   
  
Peter pulled back and flashed his blue eyes. He quickly turned toward the door and quickly took a fight stance.   
  
Stiles got out and quickly dried off. He pulled on the fresh pair of clothes Peter left for him and took up a stance next to Peter.   
  
"Stay here." Peter slipped out of the bathroom.   
  
Not long after a roar broke the silence and stiles debated on staying where he was or running out and helping Peter. The sounds of fist meeting flesh and things being broke could be heard from the bathroom.   
  
Screw it he was going to help Peter.   
  
He quietly slipped out of the bathroom and went in search of Peter.   
  
In the hallway was a body and the house was silent. Peter seemed to appear out of thin air. He was covered in blood.   
  
"What happened?" Stiles ran his hand over Peter, checking for injuries.   
  
"I'm fine. It’s not mine." Peter grabbed his hand and led him through the apartment. He passed another body in the kitchen and another one by the front door.   
  
Peter grabbed his keys and dragged stiles out the door.

“What the hell just happened?” Stiles asked once they were in the car.

“Three new vamps just attacked us. They wanted you.” Peter flashed his eyes and growled.

“Hey look at me.” They were still sitting in the parking lot. Stiles reached over and laid his hand over peters clawed one. “I’m fine, you protected me.”

“If they weren’t newly turned I wouldn’t have been able to. You forget I’m not as strong as I use to be.” Peter sighed and look over at Stiles.

“Why would they want me?” stiles asked him.

“I don’t know and that’s the scary part. I can’t protect you if I don’t know the threat.” Peter sighed.

Peter started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The short drive to Chris’s house was silent.

  
"What the hell happen?" Chris asked as he opened the door.   
  
"We were attacked by three vampires." Peter explained as they walked in the door.   
  
"You think Gerard had something to do with it?" Chris asked.   
  
"Yes." Peter said without hesitation.   
  
"We need to get everyone together. We need to prepare for the fight that's coming." Stiles said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my amazing beta reader i was given some great ideas and had help with making my story flow a little better.


	12. Chapter 12

What was left of the pack was gather around the table.

"We need to start patrolling our territory." Danny said. Stiles was at the head of the table with Peter to his left and Chris to his right. Danny was seated next to Chris and his dad was next to Peter.

"I agree." Stiles said. "Who wants to go on the first run?"

"I will." Peter volunteered.

"Do we need more training?" Stiles asked Chris.

"We can spar to keep you sharp but you know all there is to basic self defense. We can step it up if you want." Chris leaned back in his seat and looked down at his hands, which were squeezed into fist.

"That sounds good. Let's do that." Stiles agreed.

"I can hack cameras around the city to see if I can find were their hiding out." Danny stated.

"Great. What about you dad?" Stiles asked.

"I can patrol the streets and control what comes into the station." The sheriff said.

"Ok let's get to work." Stiles stood up and settled down in the living room. Getting comfortable with his laptop. He started his research about vampires and whatever he could find on Gerard.

Three hours later stiles finally moved from his spot and went to look for a snack. In the kitchen Chris was cleaning his gun.

"I have a question I need to ask you." Stiles said. He sat down at the table next to Chris.

"Shoot." He continued to clean.

"Why would the vamps want me?" Stiles asked.

"Did you know I knew your mother? We were sort of friends." Chris said ignoring stiles question.

"I didn't realize that." Stiles was shocked.

"Your mother had a gift that only a hand full of people knew about. She was a spark and was very powerful." He went on.

"What does this have to do with me?" Stiles question.

"You might have got her powers. The thing is we won't know till you turn twenty one." He answered.

"There's something else isn't there." Stiles stated.

"Your mother was the alpha of her own pack. It was just her, your father, her sister, and me. It small but we were a family." He smiled at the memory.

"She was an alpha but she was human." Stiles said.

"Actually she was the only human out of a family of wolfs." Chris answered.

"What?!" To say he was shocked was beyond a statement.

"That was what shocked you out of everything, not the fact she was a spark but she came from a family of wolves." Chris chuckled.

"Sorry it's just hard to wrap my mind around it." Stiles sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" Stiles asked.

"We didn't know how." He said.

"Ok. So how did my moms family live in a town with the hales?" Stiles asked.

"Talia was actually friends with your mother. Your mothers family kept in the shadows from the hale pack, Talia's orders." Chris explained.

"Well at least any of you didn't waited till my twenty first birthday to tell me." Stiles leaned back. He was still in shock.

"Your a lot like her. Your an alpha of your own pack before your even eighteen. Your already powerful and your powers haven't even kicked in yet." Chris smiled.

"I'm not powerful. I'm human." Stiles sighed.

"How many humans would hold a man, who easily out weight him, up in a pool for two hours? Not many. How many would run straight into danger just to protect his friends? Again not many." He said.

"Again I don't see how I'm powerful." Stiles said.

"It's because you stepped up and became the Alpha we needed. You were able to control mountain ash before your powers kick in. Your a natural born leader." Chris grunted.

"So because I just did what I thought was right made me powerful."

"You made your self powerful." Chris explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so updates won't be as regular as they have been since I'm going back to school but I'll try to get one chapter out each week.


	13. Chapter 13

Three different groups of people were standing in the clearing. Stiles pack, Scott's pack, and Gerard and his vampires.

Scott's pack slowing walked over to Stiles. "Can we fight with you?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded his head and Scott and the rest of them moved behind him.

"So you have a of misfits, I have a army of vampires. Who do you think will win stiles?" Gerard yelled across the clearing.

"I don't know, want to find out?" Stiles grinned and ran toward him with his baseball bat.

The rest followed his lead. While stiles was rushing Gerard, with Peter as his back up, the rest of the pack started to attack the vampires.

***

The fight was over and Gerard was dead but not before he stabbed stiles in the stomach.

“This is a good thing.” Stiles coughed and moaned. He was getting sleepy.

“No it isn’t.” Allison cried. She tried to grab his hand but she passed right through him.

“Stiles.” Scott said. He was holding his hand while Peter was holding his body.

“You’ll be a peace.” Stiles ignored Scott and focused on Allison.

“I don’t want to be.” Allison cried harder.

“Allison?” Lydia whispered.

Allison was glowing a soft yellow and stiles wasn’t sure till Lydia said something but she seemed more real. All sound started to fade but little pieces kept coming through.

“Do it.”

“No.”

“Now or he dies.”

****

When stiles woke up he head was killing him and his tongue tasted like sand paper.

"Your awake." Peter grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Why are you so loud?" Stiles flinched at the sound of his voice. Why was he so loud?

"You don't remember do you?" Peter sat back with a confused look.

"Last thing I remember was Allison was glowing." He said.

"Scott bit you." Peter explained.

"Allison?" Stiles called out. When she didn't appear he frowned.

"She passed on, we saw it happen. Stiles you died." Peter grabbed his hand gently and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm not dead though." Stiles sat up. He lifted his shirt and noticed smooth skin.

"Your heart stopped beating. We think the only reason your alive is because your powers." Peter said.

"How does that work?" "We don't know."

"What do y'all know?" Stiles frowned.

"That your alive and well." Peter grinned.

***

There was a lot of unanswered questions but he was doing fine not knowing them. Scott and the others showing up when they did was what won them the battle. They were able to take all the vampires out and only come out of it with a few injuries, which healed with in moments.

Now in Beacon Hills is now two alphas and two packs. Let's just hope they can work well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bad ending but I was just ready to get this over with. I've had major writers block most chapters and I was just done.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read  
> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
